runescapefandomcom_sv-20200214-history
Cook's Assistant
Cook's Assistant är den äldsta av RuneScapes quester, och är ofta en av de första uppdragen som görs av nya spelare eftersom den är ganska enkel. Spelare kan klara av Cook's Assistant utan att lämna Lumbridge. Det var en av de sex quester tillgängliga under lanseringen av RuneScape. Även Jagex nämnde i mars 2006 nummer av Postbag from the Hedge att Cook's Assistant var den första quest som de började utveckla. Questen har blivit känd i samhället som en "noob" eller "nybörjar" quest. Det finns i många skämt bland spelare, såväl som negativa kommentarer. Jagex expanderade på detta genom att nämna det i 2008 Easter event, där det användes för att göra Chocatrice arg. "...It said you couldn't even do the Cook's Assistant quest", med "it" hänvisades det till varelsen som spelaren önskade att Chocatrice skulle förvandla till choklad. Storyline Duke Horacio av Lumbridge Castle ska ha en födelsedagsfest, och Lumbridge Castles kock ska förbereda måltider och en tårta. Han har tydligen glömt att köpa ingredienserna till tårtan och har inte tillräckligt med tid att få dem själv, så är i behov av en äventyrare för att hämta saker åt honom. En äventyrare kommer över den oroliga kocken, och erbjuder sig att hjälpa till. Kocken säger att han är i behov av endast ett fåtal ingredienser, en hink med mjölk av högsta kvalité, en kruka med fint mjöl och ett super stort ägg. Äventyraren ger sig iväg för att hämta sakerna från lokala gårdar. Gillie Groats hjälper genom att led äventyraren till hennes prisade ko som producerar mjölk av högsta kvalité. Millie Miller lär äventyraren hur man använder kvarnen och gör fint mjöl. Äventyraren finner då ett super stort ägg i en av de lokala gårdarna, innan han/hon beger sig tillbaka för att träffa kocken. Han är mycket tillfreds, och belönar äventyraren för hjälpen. Officiell beskrivning }} Omarbete Questen har omarbetats två gånger sedan dess utsläpp. Det andra omarbetet genomfördes den 15 december 2009. Hela belöningen för questen var tidigare endast 300 Cooking experince och en Quest Point. De 500 coins och 20 sardiner (noterade) lades till i den andra omarbetningen. Förbättringen förändrade också den typ av ingredienser som behövdes. Innan hade spelaren bara behövt ta ett vanligt ägg, en hink med mjölk och mjöl. Detta innebar att spelarna kunde klara av questen bara genom att prata med kocken två gånger med ingredienserna redo. Jagex ändrade detta sannolikt för att tvinga nya spelare att ha en visning av grundläggande faciliteter av Lumbridge och förstå questsystemet ordentligt. Utvecklingsgruppen Orginal *'Utvecklare:' Paul Gower *'Konvertering:' Andrew Gower *'QuestHelp:' Nishal K *'Ljud:' Ian T Omarbete *'Utvecklare:' Chihiro Y *'Kvalitetssäkring:' Daniel G *'Grafik:' Matt M Andra förbättringen *'Utvecklare:' Fred M *'Kvalitetssäkring:' Dean O, James H *'Grafik:' Alec, Giuseppe G, Daniel J Genomgång Inledning thumb|left|StartpunktTill att börja med i denna quest måste spelaren prata med kocken i köket på Lumbridge Castles första våning. Han kommer att tala om för spelaren att han behöver ingredienser för att göra en tårta för Duke Horacio för hans födelsedag. Han vill att spalren hämtar en hink med mjölk av högsta kvalité, en kruka extra fint mjöl och ett super stort ägg, och föra dessa saker tillbaka till honom. Om du frågar var ingredienserna finns, kommer han att markera platser på världskartan i rött, och om du har questen som mål så kommer området vara skuggad i blått. Att få ingredienser Innan du beger dig ut för att samla in de ingredienser kocken behöver så kan du ta den tomma krukan som står på bordet i köket för att samla in mjölet med. Hinken för att samla in mjölk med kan hittas i källaren genom luckan i köket eller bredvid kon där mjölken finns. Du kan alternativt köpa båda dessa saker i en diversehandel. Fil:Gstore.png thumb|400px Att få en hink med mjölk av högsta kvalitet För att få mjölk av högsta kvalitet, krävs det en hink och en prisad mjölkko. Bara vänsterklicka på kon med en hink i din ryggsäck. *Ko-området är öster om River Lum. Det är strax söder om hönsfarmen. Här måste du prata med Gillie Groats för råd om hur man får mjölk av högsta kvalitet, hon kommer hänvisa dig till hennes prisade ko öster om henne vid staketet. Det finns en hink bredvid kon. Du kan sedan mjölka kon för mjölk av högsta kvalitet. Du kan också hitta andra ko platser för att få mjölk av högsta kvalitet runt RuneScape. *Ursprungligen måste man bara hämta en hink med vanlig mjölk från en mjölkko istället för mjölk av högsta kvalitet från den prisade kon. Att få en kruka med extra fint mjöl För att göra mjöl: *Plocka lite vete från fältet nordväst om Fred the Farmer's gård. *Norrut längs vägen öster om fältet ska du finna Mill Lane Mill, en väderkvarn.Fil:Windmill_icon.png Gå in och prata med Millie Miller om att göra extra fint mjöl innan du beger dig upp till översta våningen så att hon kan konvertera det vanliga mjölet till extra fint mjöl. Sätt vetet i tratten och dra i spaken. Nu går du ner till bottenvåningen och om du har en kruka i ditt lager, använd den på mjölet för att få en kruka med extra fint mjöl. Att få ett super stort ägg Det finns två platser ett super stort ägg kan hittas nära Lumbridge: *Fred the Farmer's gård, norr om Lumbridge och söder om Mill Lane Mill. Det finns ett super stort ägg respawn där. Du kan komma hit genom att gå norrut från framsidn av Lumbridge Castle. *Gården nordost om Lumbridge, öster om River Lum. Gå över bron över River Lum nordost om slottet och följ stigen norrut. Efter en liten stund, kommer du att stöta på en hönsfarm på den västra sidan av banan. Det finns ett super stort ägg på denna gård. Nu när alla tre ingredienserna har samlats in, ta dem tillbaka till kocken. Grattis! Questen är klar! Belöningar centre|Quest avklarad! * 1 Quest Point * 300 experience * Tillstånd att använda kockens spis, vilket ger spelarna 50% större chans att lyckas laga mat under en viss nivå * 500 coins * 20 sardiner (Om du har avslutat questen innan denna uppdatering som ger dig sardiner kan du göra anspråk på dem genom att prata med kocken) Upplåst musik *Ingen, men du kan låsa upp några spår runt Lumbridge om du utforskar områden för första gången i processen för att få ingredienserna. Krävs för *Recipe for Disaster *Medium och Hard Lumbridge and Draynor Tasks Referenser de:Der Aushilfskoch fi:Cook's Assistant no:Cook's Assistant es:Cook's Assistant nl:Cook's Assistant